Going Through The Motions
by Xanthos Samurai
Summary: Driven by madness and contempt for Axel's attitude, Saix attempts to destroy Axel the most painful way he knows how. SaixAxel, slight dub-con, violence, spoilers, language.


**Going Through The Motions**

Author: Xanthos Samurai

Pairing/Characters: Saix/Axel

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, language and slight dub-con.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own anything but the arrangement of the words on the page.

Notes: There is no limit to how much Saix tries to hate Axel, despite the fact that he's incapable of it.

* * *

Despite all of Axel's big talk and flash and smoke, the Flurry was easy to find. So easy, in fact, that it almost made Saix feel disappointed. Axel thought he was so special, so different from the rest of them. Why? Because he thought he was in _love_ with someone.

Idiot. Nobodies can't fall in love. They all knew it. Each of them had gone through that stage, just after it first happened, where you tried to remember and look back with fondness on things, places, people… only to discover that you couldn't. It made you want to rip out your heart… if you had one. Too bad they couldn't even cry anymore.

As such, Saix knew that he couldn't really _hate_ Axel. He couldn't even dislike the little prick. The inability to hate was almost more frustrating than the inability to love, if you really got down to it. Hate was a much more useful emotion.

But like all Nobodies, Saix could damn well pretend. Going through the motions of loathing was almost as good as the real thing. Of course, this time it was more than just general loathing. It was _personal_.

Invading someone else's Proof of Existence wasn't just forbidden – it was horribly taboo. If nothing else, Saix knew the value of respect. So he drew his claymore and waited.

It didn't take Axel too long to show up. He didn't just walk out of the Proof – he _sauntered_. The arrogance would have pissed Saix off enough by itself, but the fact that it was _feigned_ made it worse. He walked up behind the assassin and collared him.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

"Only thing that's easy around here is Marluxia. What's your problem, Moonbeam?" Axel didn't even flinch, but Saix could sense his underlying wariness.

Normally Saix would play along with the traditional dialogue and then combat bit, but it so happened that he was in a truly foul mood, all because of Axel's sick sense of humor. He didn't have the patience to put up with the little prick's antics today and so without further ado, shoved Axel against the wall and held him there firmly.

"I'm going to put this into terms that I'm sure even you can comprehend," spoke Saix slowly. "I. Am going. To kill you."

Axel looked up into the Berserker's eyes for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Get real." He sneered up into Saix's face once he'd recovered from his fit. "You can't kill me. Xemnas'll have your balls."

"Hardly." Saix let a smile curve his lips. His teeth were already more pointed than usual and his hair was beginning to stand on end, a sign that the lunacy was rising. "However, I'm a merciful man. I'll give you a choice." Saix put a massive, clawed hand around Axel's throat. The motion was delicate, gentle, almost tender. "Either I kill you and you _never_ get to look for Roxas – Oh yes, don't think I don't know. The entire Organization knows about your obsession, Axel, so pay attention." Saix was pleased that Axel seemed visibly more rattled now. How amusing – he thought that he'd been subtle with his little infatuation. He felt something warm settle behind his eyes and knew that they were changing as well. "Either that, or you do exactly what I tell you to right now and I let you live."

Axel wasn't an idiot. He knew all too well that he had walked into a trap and that there was no chance he was going to be able to escape. Hell, getting out of this would be good enough. Getting out alive and still able to look for Demyx would be a perk.

"What do you want?" He dropped all pretense of cockiness and leveled his eyes at Saix.

"Submission." Saix leaned forward, baring his fangs just centimeters from Axel's face.

"…" Axel's eye twitched. It took him several long moments to collect himself and nod curtly.

The edges of Saix's vision began to blur into red as he leaned in closer to Axel. Or maybe it was just the Flurry's red hair at the edges of his face. Either way, a chuckle bubbled up in Saix's throat as he pressed his mouth to Axel's slack, unresponsive lips. He couldn't feel the happiness or pleasure that the laugh represented, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was the one laughing this time.


End file.
